First Time
by Blond Suicidal Bomber
Summary: Hidan's a new student, Pein and the others have to show him around! -the story before Locker Room-
1. Chapter 1

First Time -is going to be the story about when Hidan first came to the High School. So it is related to Locker Room! After this story is over you would probably understand Locker Room better!! X3 ENJOY!

DING! DING! DING!

"Finally!" Pein said to himself as the bell rang and he threw his back pack onto to his shoulder as he stood up to leave.

"Pein, stay. I need to talk to you." The teacher said as the others continued to leave. Pein sighed and walked over to the teachers desk to get out of the other students way and glared at them. Jealousy.

"Pein, t-"

"I didn't do it this time! I swear! I promise!" Pein shouted.

"Pein! Calm down! I wasn't going to yell at you!...Wait...Pein," the teach said then sighed,"what did you do this time?" The teacher asked and Pein looked at the floor.

"TPed the princpals office...But! I didn't do it!" Pein said as he jumped and looks at the teacher again."Th-they! uhh...!"

"Pein..." The teacher said in a scolding/irritated voice.

Pein ignored them and continued,"It just looked like so much fun! I couldn't help but jump in!"

"But you just said you didn't do it."

"Dammit!"

"Pein! There is a new student coming to this school tomorrow!" The teacher explained."Can you and your friends behave for him? Be a good influence, and NOT scare the living hell out of them?" The teachers asked.

"I dunno...maybe...doubt it..."

"Pein, I'm counting on you guys. I need you to show him around. Make sure he doesn't get lost, make sure he feels welcome!"

"That's new! Why?"

"The princpals believe that if you, Kisame and the all the others had some kind of responseablity, you would behave better."

"HA!...So he's kinda like a pet!?"

"No! Not...really..." the teacher sighed when Pein ran out the door with a short,'Yeah, yeah, whatever, bye!' wave.

"Lunch, lunch, lunch! I'm starving!" Pein sayed as he stood on his tip toes to try to see over the line of people.

"Stop complaining! Sheesh!" Sasori said.

"Yeah! You've been complaining like a bitch all day! Give it a rest! Will ya?" Kisame said with a small glare.

"Well I am! I didn't have breakfast this morning! Unlike you two!" Pein said as he crossed his arms and glared at them.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, there's a cafeteria here! See! We're in it now!" Kisame said.

"Because! Tsunade didn't come over this morning and Jiraiya didn't come home last night! AND as soon as I got here the bell rang!"

"Why didn't you just get breakfast before you left?" The tallest out of the three asked.

"Because, I got up late!...OH! Tomorrow there is going to be a new student and we have to show him around."

"Uh, why?" Sasori asked and Pein shrugged.

[Concourse]

"Ah! Damn! Sasori!" Pein said as he grabbed Sasori and shook him a little.

"Whaaat!?"

"I need Kakuzu!" Pein said and Sasori's eyes widened. Pein smirked at the look."Not like that, pervert!"

"Just you wait until I tell Konan how you were thinking!" Kisame said with a small, evil chuckle.

"NO! SHE'D SMACK ME! And she hurts!" Sasori screamed and everyone got quiet and stared at them. Pein, Kisame and Sasori all looked around at all the attention Sasori had gotten them.

"Uh..."

"PEACE!" Pein yelled and did the peace sign in the air. Getting alot of people to laugh and start talking again.

"Well that was extremely awkward." Sasori said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah! So don't do it again!" Kisame said, scolding Sasori.

"Heh, heh, sorry..." Sasori said, blushing from embarassment.

[a while later]

Pein was sitting at his desk, next to the wall, staring at the clock, thinking,'Twenty-five more minutes! Then I'm outta here! YAY!....Damn! This is taking forever!...'

"Okay, everyone take out your Note Taking Guides! And I'll be right back!" The teacher said as they hung the phone up and walked out of the room.

"Did he say Note Taking Guide?" A student asked.

"No! Your Cock Sucking Guide! Duh! What other guide do we use in here!?" Pein said and mumbled to himself,'Idiot!Jeez...' They did work until five minutes before the bell rang. The last five minutes were to get ready to leave and have a chance to talk with one another. But Pein was on his way to his car! All drivers and riders leave five minutes early.

Pein sighed in relief. But then groaned in irritation."Dammit..." Pein got in his car and sighed. Waiting for Sasori. Sasori got his car takin' away. Which Pein thought was funny! Considering Sasori was suppose to be a good kid, according to his grandma.

As Pein sat in his car, he seen a girl walk by with a friend. They both looked at him and started giggling and rushed off. Pein just shook his head no and sighed again and mumbled something to himself.

Pein jumped when he heard Sasori throw the car door open, jump in and slam it shut behind him. "'Kay! Lets go!"

"Uh...Okay...Why in such a rush?" Pein asked as he turned the car on and started to back out of the parking spot.

Sasori shrugged."Hey! I figured out what the kid looks like!"

"What kid?"

"The one we have to show around..."

"OOOH! I forgot about that..." Pein said, making Sasori sigh.

"Of course you did."

"Hmph!"

"Heh...why didn't you ask the teacher when he first told you?"

"I didn't care! I was starving!"

"Well, of course! We have C-lunch!"

"So you already know why!"

"No, I thought you would have actually cared more."

"HA!"

"Atleast enough to ask what he looked like!"

"Jeez, Sasori! How on earth did you get your car takin' away?"

"It's your fault!" Sasori answered, glaring at him.

Pein laughed,"Oh yeah, that was fun!"

Sasori continued to glare at him and Pein said,"Don't worry! You'll get it back!"

"In about 4 months!"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Pein! You destroyed the house!"

"Hey! I wasn't the only one!"

"Hmph..."

~END!

Okay! That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the ride home was just a silly arguement. It wasn't about anything specific. Just random arguements that friends have to entertain themselves really.

Pein parked outside Sasori's house and let him out, but before Sasori closed the door he spoke,"Wait here, Pein!" Then rushed off to his house. Wondering if his parents were arguing this time. Unsurprisingly, they were.

Sasori rushed to his room grabbed a bag packed some clothes, his toothbrush and his hair brush. He didn't like barrowing other peoples. Then he rushed back out the door before his parents drug him into the arguement like they usually did, and jumped right back into the passenger side of Pein's car and said quietly,"Go."

"Uh..." Pein said, looking at Sasori, very confused.

"Parents being stupid. They're arguing again..." Sasori answered Pein's unspoken question.

"Oh." Pein said, driving away and heading home.

"So...what were they argueing about this time?" Pein asked, taking a quick look at Sasori.

Sasori shrugged and said,"It's hard to tell. It could have been about anything!" Pein sighed. Sasori's parents must need a life, if they fight that much! The rest of the drive was quiet and kind of awkward.

"Is Jiraiya home?" Sasori asked when the car parked in the drive way.

"Uh..." Pein looked at the windows as he got out, after turning the car off and said,"The lights are off, so I doubt it."

"Okay!" Sasori said, getting his stuff and getting out of the car. Then they walked to the house, Pein unlocked the door and Sasori followed him inside.

Sasori sighed. "What's wrong?" Pein asked.

"I just can't believed that this is like the hundreth time I've stayed here...all because of my parents!"

"Oh...well it's okay!" Pein said as Sasori sighed again. "Well...uhm..." Pein said awkwardly."I uh...hm..."

"What time is it?" Sasori asked.

"Uhm...it is..." Pein looked at the clock, stared at it for a few seconds then said,"It is 6:42!"

"Jeez...that was a long car ride!"

"Well we did get caught behind that big truck...it was moving pretty slow."

"Yeah..."

"So...who's the kid?"

"...What?"

"The kid we are suppose to show around!"

"OH! Uhm..." Sasori paused for a moment then grabbed his backpack and started searching around for something, Pein watched curiously. When Sasori turned back around with a piece of paper and a picture, Pein quickly grabbed the paper away and started looking through the words. Not paying attention to what it really said.

Sasori set his hands on his hips and said,"You're not really reading it are you?"

"Nope! It bores me! What is it?"

"It's a bunch of random things I got about him from the princpal."

"Oh..." Pein said and Sasori sighed in irritation. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hidan! Get up! It's time for you to go to school!" Hidan groaned and threw the blanket over his head when he heard his mom yell.

"Tomorrow!" Hidan shouted back.

"No, today." His mom replied calmly as she walked in and turned the light on.

"Ah! NO! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" Hidan shouted as he sat up in bed, glaring at his mom the best he could, which wasn't very good since the light stung his eyes.

"Hidan!"

"Hmph...if you get out, and stay out, I'll go to school today!"

"Fine then, you can start cleaning your own room!" She said as she turned and started leaving.

"Unless you have to clean, thats fine!" Hidan mumbled and got out of bed.

--about 20 minutes later--

Hidan walked out of the house and headed to the car to get his cell phone, which he had forgotten yesterday. He was only inches away from the handle when the bus had stopped and a boy flew out of the bus doors as it opened, making Hidan freeze and stare in total interest, with a slight smirk.

Another boy jumped out of the bus and continuesly kicked the other man. Yelling at the crying, and bruised man on the ground, who had attempted to crawl away, only to be roughly kicked to the ground again. "YOU NEVER DO THAT TO A GIRL, ASSHOLE! YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" the man continued to yell and abuse the man on the ground.

Hidan winced a few times at the beating,"Wow...I wonder what the hell caused this."

"PEIN! PEIN! CALM DOWN!" the bus driver rushed off, followed by a few others to help him restrain Pein. Sasori rushed over and attempted to calm Pein down.

"Hm...that was kind of interesting." Hidan said quietly, letting his hand drop back down to his side.

"LET GO OF ME!" Pein continued kicking and screaming, trying to get loose.

"No! No! Pein! Calm down!" The redhead shouted.

"What the hell is going on!?" Hidan's mother asked, walking up behind the silver haired boy.

"Huh? Oh! That boy," Hidan began, pointing at Pein,"was beating the shit out of the one on the ground and everyone rushed off to either help or watch..."

"Well! You're not riding that bus! Hurry up, get in the car!" Hidan's mother spoke.

"No! No! I'll be fine!" Hidan replied, getting his phone out of the car and sticking it in his pocket.

His mother looked angry at his decision, but nodded."If anything happens, call me. Okay?" She said, Hidan nodded his okay and walked over to the others with a slight smirk.

Surprisingly the pierced boy had calmed down, and the other managed to get off the ground. Still bawling his eyes out. "What the fuck is goin' on?" Hidan asked the redhead.

Sasori froze for a moment before replying,"You're Hidan..." he spoke.

"I know who I am! Answer my question!"

"Pushy..." Sasori glared and crossed his arms.

A girl had made her way over to the pissed off boy."Th-thank you, P-pein..." She said quietly, and had her arm's covering her breasts, and had tears running down her face. She was so innocent...It only pissed Pein off further. When her and her friends had walked away and got back on the bus.

Pein glared at the boy again."YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT!? HOW COULD YOU TOUCH HER THAT WAY!? YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" Pein shouted and attempted to attack the boy again, which caused the other man to scream and hide behind one of his friends, which got a few people to laugh at him. And lucky for him, Sasori had grabbed ahold of Pein.

"Pein! Calm down! You got him! You got him!" Sasori said.

"Stupid bitch..." Pein growled. Sasori sighed and Hidan just chuckled a bit. The small chuckle caught Peins attention.

Ringed eyes met violet and his anger slowly went away. "...What?" Hidan asked as Pein continued to stare. He grew more and more irritated when he recieved no answer.

"Uhm...Pein this is Hidan. If you don't remember. Hidan, this is Pein." Sasori spoke, braking the slightly awkward silence.

Pein smirked and held out his hand,"Nice to meet you." He spoke and shook Hidans hand. Hidan quickly pulled away, not liking the smirk that had made its way onto Peins lips.

"Okay! Everyone back onto the bus!" The bus driver called. "Except for you Pein. I need to talk to you!"

Pein sighed and made his way over to the bus driver, Hidan smirked and Sasori shook his head then made his way back onto the bus, followed by Hidan.

"Pein, I can't let you ride the bus if you're going to attack someone everytime they do something bad." The bus driver spoke quietly. Knowing some of the kids would be trying to listen to the conversation (They're nosy like that!).

"I know! But-ugh." Pein began but the bus driver jumped in.

"I know, I know. He touched her. But I could have handled it. You didn't need to beat him like that!"

"I can't help it!" Pein snapped. The bus driver sighed.

"Just get on the bus." Pein glared, but got on the bus and went back to Sasori and Hidan.

"Hehheh, sucks for you." Hidan smirked.

"It don't matter. I'll find a way home." Pein answered.

"If you wouldn't have fought with Jiraiya. We wouldn't be here! You would still have your car!" Sasori jumped in. Pein glared at the red head, who just glared back, smirking slightly.

"Bitch..." Pein mumbled and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. Causing the other two to chuckle a bit. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pein ignored their little girly giggles that continued all the way to the school. He was the main topic this morning, him and his angry problems. He sighed softly, they were whispering, or so they thought. He could hear everything that was said, at least from the people around him. The voices mixed all together, making the whispers up front hard to make out. He really wished people would stop this; it got so annoying after awhile.

It was exciting at first; having everyone talking about you everywhere you turn. But after so long, it got so old and you wished it would just stop. You'd think they would get tired of it themselves, but apparently not. They just loved talking about other people; it also gave them the chance to spread a rumor. Everyone loved rumors, or so it seemed. There was a different rumor almost every day at this school. It was horrible; you didn't know what to believe anymore when you came to this school. When you graduate, you'd probably be too paranoid to believe anything.

Pein remained in his seat until the bus was cleared off. He knew Sasori would have waited for him anyways, he hated it, but he had no choice. Pein loved being leader of the pack. Or so he called himself, the real leader was "Tobi". But Tobi preferred them not to call him leader; he didn't want people to be suspicious. He was paranoid. So Pein let himself be called leader.

Pein grinned at his friend when he got off the bus. Hidan gave him a glare and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like this guy very much. He was too…moody? That didn't seem to be the right word, but it will do for now. He couldn't decide what mood he wanted to be in. _'Oh, there he goes again.'_ Hidan thought, rolling his eyes and shifting to his other foot. Seeing as Pein glared at the bus driver as he got off the bus and grabbed his arm.

"Geh, get off!" Pein shouted at the bus driver.

"You have to come with me. I am taking you to the office." The man said pulling a struggling Pein away from the two other men.

"What! So I waited for no reason!" Sasori shouted, pissed off. "That's not fair!" He growled and stomped over to the door leading inside the school and made his way to the gym. There were too many fights so they had to wait in the gym for the bell to ring. They were only aloud in the concourse during lunch. **(A/N: That really happened at my school, one more fight and there will be no phones aloud…)**

Hidan followed Sasori, not sure what else to do. "What are my fucking classes again?" Sasori glanced at him as they took their seats on one of the bleachers and pulled the schedule out and showed him. Hidan nodded in response and took the paper, sending it death glares. He wasn't sure where any of these classes were. But, he would figure it out. Of course…by himself, he didn't want to "bother" the teachers, hunting for the classes would help waste time and he could get out of the class for 10 minutes, at least that is.

Sasori watched the other male. He could tell by the expressions changing on his face that he was looking, and finding, positives about this, probably trying to find ways to get out of class. Poor kid had no idea that he couldn't wander around aimlessly and would have to have a "tour guide" or in this case "guide'**s**". So he decided to speak up, "I hate to burst your bubble," he began, watching the silver haired boy look up for the demon paper, "but, you will not be wandering around aimlessly. My friends and I have to show you to your classes. I'm still not sure which will be getting you after each class, but we could figure out something." He finished, ignoring the daggers that was being shot at him from Hidan's eyes.

"Mother fucker, you just had to ruin my day, didn't you? Can't you just tell your stupid fucking friends to leave me to it on my own, damn it! I don't need you dumb bastards!"

Hellish Demon mouthed brat.

Foul mouthed jerk.

Devil's ANGEL.

Bitchy little jackass.

Were Sasori's very first thoughts on the other boy sitting next to him. But he just shoved it off as Hidan's way of avoiding awkward meetings up. Or so he wished he would have. "Listen here you fucking devil brat! I don't have the patience to deal with an ignorant jerk like you! If I could, I would leave you stranded in the middle of this damn maze of a school! But I have to do it or I'll get in trouble! All because of my jackass friend, Pein! So shut your damn potty mouth!"

Sasori's outburst got them a few glances and murmurs, but the two ignored him. It also sent a jolt of anger through the purple eyed boy. Good thing the bell rang when it did. Or a war would have broken out between the two. They were certainly not meant to be. Their short tempters stopped them from staying on good terms. Hidan went and stood next to the wall near the bleachers, waiting for the crowd to clear out and watched the short red head shove his way through, still really pissed off even after Hidan left his sights.

He was not one to take any ones bullshit. That was one thing the two had in common. Other than the fact they had short tempers and hung out with all the wrong people.

Hidan's head jerked back to stare in front of him, gaze leaving the shorter one to see a dark haired, single eyed boy running to him. He was tallish, but one could not say exactly big. He was small. He looked to be a senior though. The man immediately curled his fingers around the strap of Hidan's backpack and tugged him toward the doors way at the other end of the gym.

"Come with Tobi! I will show you the way to the wonderful world of English!" ENGLISH! Hidan despised English. He despised it so much he let the fact slide by that the man had started to lead him around as if he were a dog, and caused him to run into others and get him glares and bad words shouted to them.

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan would simply shout back at them. But he dropped dead silent when they made it to dreaded room of 407. He stared, eyes wide, mouth agape. He yanked back on Tobi before he entered the room. Tobi stopped and stared with him, false confusion on his face.

"What's the matter?" Tobi asked with false innocence. Hidan ignored him, or more like didn't hear him. He zoned out, picture the room full of red, hot rock, fire pillars in each corner, holding the ceiling up. The devil himself was the teacher, obviously. All the children chained to the desks and floors, cut, bleeding, bruised. But that part he didn't give a rat's ass about. He was snapped out of his day dream when he heard the teacher's voice.

"You two, take a seat before the bell rings, please." She said softly, gesturing to the crowd of desks and chairs in front of them. Hidan walked over to the first empty seat and Tobi took his place next to him. Hidan sighed, he felt miserable like a prisoner when the bell rang and the teacher shut the door to keep their attentions.

**_  
Sorry it is so late, school has been in the way and I have had writers block for a really long time. I know this chapter sucks and is completely uninteresting but it is also almost 1 in the morning.**

**Please review~ Maybe it will inspire me!**


End file.
